Harry Potter: Love and War
by EnglishPeanut
Summary: Harry has set off for Voldamorts horcruxes by himself, however unknown to him he has left behind more than he thought. What dangers will those behind face, and what happens when Harry starts to accept that he is now the beacon of hope for the wizarding world.


Harry Potter: Love and War

Summary: Harry has set off for Voldamorts horcruxes by himself, however unknown to him he has left behind more than he thought. What dangers will those behind face, and what happens when Harry starts to accept that he is now the beacon of hope for the wizarding world.

This is going to be rated M as I will be touching onto some mature themes also I don't shy away from violence and strong language. Light non-descriptive coitus also in this story.

I do not own Harry Potter, this is just me playing with the world. But please enjoy Harry Potter: Love and War.

* * *

The moon was at its peak when a lone figure crept their way down the Burrow's stairs. Harry Potter, the Chosen One, and all of his other names that he never wanted, had decided that tonight was the night he was going to be apart of this war. No longer will he let those he care about fight and die for him.

By no means did Harry think that it was all his fault. He had accepted in his first year in the wizarding world that his parents death wasn't his fault and then later on he was able to lay the blame at the hands of a rat, whose time in this world was running out if Harry had any say. Cedric Diggory's death also lay at the same filthy hands. Though the nightmares of that night would never go. Sirius, the mere thought of his godfather still hurt Harry. His godfathers death was his fault. Even if Bellatrix Lestrange had shot the stunner that made the man fall through the vail and ended the man he looked up to's life, it was still his stupidity that set the scene for Sirius's death. That had been the moment in his life that Harry realised he was going to be part of this war no matter what. Every year since he returned to the wizarding world he's had to fight for his life in one form or another. The prophecy was just the underline of that realisation. So he had trained, and he trained hard. Running in the morning, lessons in the day, and then spell casting and dueling in secret in the afternoon, until he collapsed from the physical and magical exhaustion. Lessons with Dumbledore had been enlightening. The saying 'know your enemy' was a very adequate description. Then at the end of the year another mentor left him for the next great adventure. Dumbledore's death had taught Harry something very important. People died in wars.

That was the reason Harry was making his way down the Burrow stairs towards the kitchen. With Hedwig on his right shoulder, a rucksack full of supplies slung over on his left and three letters grasped in his hand. Even Hedwig knew that this was the moment that they had to leave the nest. She would be quite for her master and friend.

Harry felt guilty for what he was about to do. He had tried to talk his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, out of joining him on his hunt for the Horcruxes. He had tried to explain to them that the path ahead was fraught with danger and death. However they had stubbornly refused to stay behind. Harry knew he should have expected that of them. After all they had been with him almost every step of the way since first year. Their willingness to stay by his side still humbled him every time he thought about it.

So the three of them had planned for their departure, gathering supplys and a tent, money, both wizard and muggle, food and spare clothes. Hermione had even looked up how to do basic warding and household charms and proceeded to teach both Ron and Harry. They had packed and repacked so many times that Harry could name how many pairs of boxers Ron owned and what colour.

But here he was, sneaking away from all their planning. He had to do this. It was his mission, he loved them both too much to let them risk it all for him. They both have family's, even if Hermione had used the 'Obliteration' charm on her parents. Harry's had died fighting the man he was setting off to kill. Harry was proud of his parents. He was proud of his Godfather. So he would live his life to honour them. He would protect his friends like his family had protected him.

'shit'

Harry froze as he heard a crack from the stairs above him. His heart leaping into his throat, beating loudly in his ears as he tried to listen out for any more sounds that might give away what or who had made that sound.

After a few moment, though to Harry it felt like a few hours, there was no further sounds. Letting out a breath that he hadn't realised he was holding, Harry made his way down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen.

The kitchen at the Burrow had always been the heart of the house and it seemed the best place to leave his goodbye letters. As he was just about to place down the letters on the kitchen table, the lights suddenly switched on. Instinctively Harry spun around, drawing his wand from his dragon skin wand holster which had been a birthday gift, with a stunner on his lips. He couldn't help wince as Hedwig's claws dug hard into his shoulder in order to stop herself from being flung off by the sudden movement.

"Nice to see that you're using my gift to you." Said the smirking petite redhead, who was leaning causally against the door frame between the kitchen and the livingroom.

"Blood hell Ginny, I could have stunned you." said Harry, quickly putting his wand away. Looking up Harry couldn't help but let his eyes wander over her figure.

He had to admit, from the shy, cute little girl he met outside the entrance of platform 9 3/4. Ginny Weasley has most certainly grown to be a flawlessly stunning woman. Harry had started to notice her the year before at Hogwarts. However with her going out with Dean and Harry's self-training he had decided to undertake, he never felt he could do anything about it but watch her out the corner of his eye. He would never admit that her brown deep eyes, or the light freckles on her face, or even the long curly fiery red hair had caused most of his present dreams. Nope never.

But here she was, dressed in what he recognised as one of his old Quidditch jerseys, and tiny white knickers. Yes, Harry Potter had most certainly noticed Ginny.

Ginnys face dropped from the teasing to horror as she noticed Harry's bag and the letters still in his hand.

"So this is it then?" she whispered, a slight tremor in her voice. "You know they're going to kill you when they find out."

"You know I have to do this." said Harry, looking into those brown beautiful eyes. "I have to do this, I have to fight. I can't sit back any longer and watch good people die, this is what I've been training for."

"But why go alone?" Ginny wrapped her arms around herself, trying to fight off a chill that wasn't present in the kitchen. "I've seen you, Ron and Hermione talking, I know they were planning to go with you, and even though I can't do spells because of the trace, I can still go with you."

"I can't let them or you come, what if they or you get hurt or worse, I don't think I could cope. Here you all will be safe. You have numbers and with Bill and Fleur here, I know that the Burrows wards will be more than strong enough to hold."

"So why not stay? Stay and be safe with us."

"But at what cost?" He replied, desperation creeping into his tone. Harry couldn't help but start pacing, running his hand through his hair as he did so. "I lost my parents and godfather because that fucker wants to kill me. Cedric died for just being near me. The Headmaster died to protect me. I can't let any of you be in danger because of me. I won't sit back and do nothing. I wont!"

Harry could hear Ginny sniffling. He hadn't wanted to upset her, but after watching her for so long and seeing her stand in front of him now, he just felt he had to get her to understand why he was doing this. For her to know that he wasn't running away, that he was doing it for them because he cared for every one of them.

Harry took his glasses off as he ran a hand over his face. This was not how he wanted to leave things.

Next thing Harry knew a warm pair of arms warped round him from his front. He hadn't notice her cross the kitchen, but a wonderful flowery smell assaulted his nose, doing wonderful things to his brain.

Stuck frozen for a second, Harry was able to get his brain to restart enough to wrap his own arms around her. He noticed she wasn't openly crying. Something he was eternally grateful for right now. The last person to cry on him had ended up in him doing something that still confused him, and he still wasn't sure if he regretted what happened or was really pleased with himself.

"You are so stupidly noble." Came her muffled voice as she buried her head in his chest. "I know that I can't change your mind, you have that look in your eye when we went to the DoM, but... can you just stay for a bit?"

"I don't know Ginny, I-hm.."

Suddenly he was cut off by the suddenly feeling of soft lips on his.

It had to be a dream, Ginny Weasley had tilted her head back and was kissing him. How he had wished for his all year round. He knew that she once had a crush on him, but seeing her with Dean this year, he thought that she must be over him. The thought of her and Dean made him snap out of the blissful kiss and pull back.

"Gin, what about Dean? We shouldn't be doing this."

"I split up with Dean a few months ago. He wasn't what I wanted." Suddenly her eyes looked right into his. The look on her face was something he'd only seen twice before, and that was in that last two weeks. The look of love and affection. "I wanted you, it's always been you. But I just thought we would never have a chance, and I know this won't change anything, but I want to give you a reason to return back to us. I...I also want to give you something, something I always hoped I would be able to give to you, something that I've had many dreams of giving to you."

A deep red blush that matched the colour of her hair crept across her face as she had spoken. However now a more determined look came across her face. Ginny pressed her lips once more against his. Passion sparked between them. Slowly they pulled a part. Green eyes and brown eyes locked onto each other.

Next thing Harry knew, their lips came together again and then again. Passion and desperation now firmly lit between them as both sets of hands started to explored one another.

Clothes were discarded, lips wondered and hands caressed. Harry didn't know where he started or where she ended, but all he knew is that he wanted her and she wanted him, and they both were going to give themselves to each other. Thoughts of leaving faded as he positioned himself over her. He knew that this could hurt her if he wasn't gentle. The memory of his first time came to mind, but he quickly pushed that to one side as he looked down into the brown bright eyes.

With a nod from her, Harry pressed himself into her warmth. Pausing only for a bit as he went past the slight bit of resistance and the wince that formed on Ginnys face. What followed filled Harry with such love for the girl in his arms he thought his heart would burst. He knew that this had happened so suddenly because of the fear for the future, but that didn't mean that he couldn't make this special for the both of them.

As Harry felt the beginning of his end, he leant forward and latched his lips to hers, trying to express his feelings for her as he felt his release. The shudder and whimper from Ginny told Harry that she had felt his life seeds inside her. Gently they both drew each other close. Soft kisses were now passed back and forth. They settled into a more comfortable position as they both succumbed to sleep with legs and arms intertwined.

Harry woke up from his slumber ten minutes later. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at the girl in his arms as she slept peacefully. He knew he loved her. She meant so much to him, and what they had just shared deepened those feelings. He had felt that with all the training he did in the past year that he might have missed an opportunity with Ginny, but with what just happened, he hoped there might be a chance after this war comes to an end.

There was a slight nagging though in the back of his mind as his thoughts traveled to the other two girls he had fallen for. Though he quickly pushed that thought to one side yet again as he knew that right now it didn't matter, he wouldn't be able to have any relationship at the moment. He had a mission to do, and what had just happened had reaffirmed his belief that what he was doing, by setting out on his own, was the right thing. Not just for the wizarding world, but for the people he was leaving behind.

Gently as he could Harry extracted himself from the sleeping girl. Quickly and quietly as he could, Harry got changed, gathered his bag and pick up the letters that had fallen onto the floor. With a quick wave of his wand Harry conjured a blanket and set an alarm on the blanket to wake Ginny up in an hour, as he didn't think it would be good for her to get caught naked in the living room by her family.

After one last glance, Harry made his way through the kitchen and dropping off the letters on the table. Hedwig flew back onto his shoulder as she had flown off when he was distracted by the pretty red-head in the other room. Without another look round, Harry made his was through the back door and set off towards the edge of the wards.

The night was still cool, and the first streaks of light were making its way across the sky as dawn started to make its first appearance.

"This is it girl" Harry said as he stood still just a step past the wards. Stroking the feathers on Hedwig's head "I'll meet you at Gillingham forest. Be safe ok?" With a gentle nip of his fingers, Hedwig spread her wings and set off towards the rising sun.

"Right let's do this" With a slight pop, Harry disappeared from the place he will always call home.

* * *

A.N: I'm back. As you can see this is a slight AU world, there will be more differences but I'll get to them soon and they are only slight. This plot started out as a bit of humor, but as I've started writing, it's turned a bit more serious. (shut up Sirius) There will be consequences because Harry got some, but I don't want to spoil it. Though I feel I should sneak in a pregnancy warning here for the story because I know some people might like to know. Things to know as well is that this will be a Harry/Harem.

Those who've read my other story (HP and the Feathered Wings) and waiting for an update. It will be coming, just on a roll with this one at the moment.

Hope you enjoyed the start of this. In the next chapter we will be finding out how Harry's first day goes and what the reaction from the Burrow will be to the letter. Until next time.


End file.
